A lovers connection
by emilyann1021
Summary: One-shot. Dean is kidnapped and hurt and Castiel knows exactly where to look and how to help. Light Destiel fluff. M to be safe. I thought of this at the most randomest time and had to write to see how it turned out! Reviews welcome!


Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story.

**A lovers connection**

Dean's head rolled from the slap across the left side of his face. He looked to the demon that caused it and closed his caky eyes. He had been locked in this warehouse for who knows how long. He knew that Castiel wouldn't be looking for him, Dean was supposed to be finishing up a job in Chicago before the demons jumped him. They were going to meet up the next day but Castiel couldn't find him because of the Enochain symbols on his rib cage. Dean sighed as a fist connected with his right temple. He refused to cry out. He had been cut, burned, and water-boarded just for the sake of torturing because the demons weren't trying to get information. Dean weakly closed his eyes; suddenly a cell phone went off and he flinched slightly at the loud noise. Dean caught parts of the conversation, "...yes, we have him...we won't kill him...I'm positive the angel will come...you should see him...no he's not badly hurt-...yes I know what angels can do and he's fine! He won't die I give you my word." Dean had an idea, he glanced around the bare room and spotted a switch blade a few feet from him. He inspected the ropes keeping him to the metal chair, if he focused his energy he could break the binds around his right hand. It was slightly burned from earlier, Dean shivered at the thought, but turned his attention to the men in front of him. They were facing away from their prisoner, Dean took the opportunity. He relaxed his wrist then yanked, the ropes broke with some effort thought he was already grabbing the blade and cutting the other side. The demons had turned and were staring furious looks at him. Dean held the blade out in front of him, this was as far as his plan went and he was now improvising; along with working to stand up right. "I want to see your boss." The demon who had been on the phone smirked, "And why would we do that?" Dean turned the knife around so the blade was facing him. "I don't think your boss would like it if I had a knife in my stomach." Their faces hardened, eyes doing dark. "I don't think Castiel would like you so much if I was _dead_." It was silent for a few seconds before the smirk was back. "I'm going to have to call your bluff." The demon took a step towards him. Dean shrugged and turned his attention to the knife.

Castiel paced around the small, cheap motel room. "Where is he?" Castiel muttered, looking at the clock. "He'll be here Cas." Sam barely looked up from his laptop, "Don't stress about it." Castiel glared at the younger Winchester, "He was supposed to be here four hours ago." Sam shrugged. "So he's running late. Listen," he picked up his bag and made for the door, "I'm going to see if I can find anything else out about this poltergeist. If I find it, I'll kill it. Don't wait around Cas, Dean's fine." He shut the door, leaving Castiel feeling anything but fine. '_Something's wrong_', Castiel thought to himself. Castiel suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and took a quick intake of breath, "Dean."

Dean hesitated, then plunged the knife deep into his abdomen. "No!" The demons cried out when Dean fell to the floor. "Damn it!" The demon whipped out the phone and talked feverishly. He looked to his partners, "Run, now!" They took off through the doors and made their way to the front of the warehouse. Dean was surprised by the pain but more so by the amount of blood that followed. It came out in waves, darker than the black sky but flowing like a river without a dam. The room started turning and Dean felt his head hit concrete.

The demons were running out the front door of the warehouse when a dark-haired man blocked their path. He was wearing a suit and a beige trench coat. "C-Castiel." The angel tilted his head slightly. "So you have heard of me?" Pausing,he took two steps forward and smited the demon vermin, along with the other three, on the spot. He stood looking down at their bodies, "Good." Castiel then pursued into the building searching for his hunter. "Dean!" He called out, he didn't have to wait long. A gravely "Cas" came from a couple rooms back. Castiel quickly appeared there only to find his hunter laying in a bloody heap on the floor. He was on him in a second, lifting his head to Castiel's arms; trying to ignore the flinch when he did so. "Cas" Dean tried to say, but it only came out as a broken sigh. Castiel gently shushed him and saw the protruding knife. He knew he couldn't heal his hunter until the knife was out. "I'm going to remove the knife Dean." He spoke calmly and slowly, when Dean gave a gentle nod Castiel wrapped his hand around the hilt. With a sigh, Castiel wrenched the knife free. This caused Dean to give a small scream the whimper in his angels arms. Castiel winced at the pain on Dean's face. He gently brought two fingers to Dean's forehead and healed his wounds. He went limp in Castiel's arms and the angel guessed that was from whatever else they had done to him. He was weak. "It's okay Dean, I'm here." Castiel laid one hand under his shoulders and the other behind his knees and slowly lifted him from the cement.

When they got back to the hotel room Castiel noted that Sam was still out. He moved to the bathroom, minding the precious fragile cargo in his arms. Castiel ran a bath and peeled the dingy clothes off his hunter and let him soak in the water. Dean almost went to sleep but Castiel wouldn't have it. He got Dean dressed in flannel pants and a long-sleeved shirt. The hunter allowed himself to be carried to the bed when he was situated under the covers. Castiel started to walk away when he felt a tug on his trench coat sleeve. "Wait...ca-can you stay with me?" Castiel was surprised at the vulnerability in his hunters voice but he complied. Slipping off his shoes and coat, Castiel slid under the covers and moved next to Dean. The hunter moved and laid his head against Castiel's chest. The angel cloaked an arm around Dean's shoulders, running his fingers through his hair, the other made small circles on his back. "How did you find me Cas?" The angel thought for a moment, "I felt it. I knew something was wrong and I felt that you were in pain. Somehow I knew exactly where to fly." Dean struggled for a reply but nothing came to his lips, he moaned. "Relax my hunter, you are safe." Dean stretched up and their lips brushed slightly, Dean deepened the kiss before they broke away for air. Dean smiled and positioned his head back; the faint heartbeat of Castiel's vessel calming him. Castiel left a tender kiss in the mans hair. "I will never let anything harm you again, I swear to it Dean." Dean loosened and slowly drifted to sleep in Castiel's arms. Never before feeling safer.


End file.
